Dancing Amongst the Damned
by Renee3189
Summary: Lucy Piper has everything to live for but after the Rapture happens her life and the lives of her left behind friends and family are all changed forever. This is an account of Lucy's life throughout the tribulation and her decision to take the mark and live in a temporal paradise. Lucy spends her last few years living like a socialite indulging in the temptations of a world damned.


**Chapter One The Rapture**

I wish I could say that I lived my life with class and honor, I wish I could mean it when I say that if I could have another chance to do the right things I would. The truth is I cannot and I belong in this eternal lake of everlasting hellfire. I know now that everything that John wrote in the Book of Revelations is true because now I am tormented eternally with fire and sulfur. Jesus is with his people now and we are with the god we chose, the god whose mark I once proudly bore on my forehead. It hurts so much and there is nothing I can do to make it better, sometimes I try to pray but I know that no one who is listening gives a fuck. One thing I have to say though my soul might be polluted with filth and sin but my conscience is clean because I know this is where I was meant to go.

This horrible nightmare started for all of us about seven years ago. I was 28 years old and my name was Lucy Piper. I was gorgeous, I had natural blonde hair, green eyes and a big chest. I grew up in Virginia in a small town called Forkright. My daddy Robert 60 was a doctor and my mama Tiffany 54 was a homemaker. My parents married when they were 18 after mama became pregnant with my older sister Kellie Lynn. We were traditional folk, we always went to church every Sunday we were Catholic. After dinner Daddy would always make us thank the lord for our blessing. My maternal and fraternal grandparents lived close by.

My maternal grandmother Rose was a thin, petite 74 year old woman with dyed red hair and green eyes. Rose had a lot of facelifts and she looked 54. Her husband Jackson passed away two years ago he was 77. Mama's father was a business executive for a big oil company,Grandma Rose lived a life of leisure and decadence. Mama had a younger sister Taylor who lived in Florida with her schoolteacher husband and daughter Jennifer. Jennifer was 2 years younger than me and we were always really close growing up. She worked as a nurse.

My fraternal grandma Daphne died when I was 5 years old, she was really sick for a while and daddy was actually a bit relieved to see her finally not in pain. My fraternal grandpa Bob was still alive, he was a chubby man who liked cheeseburgers and scaring my daddy with his heart attacks. He had to undergo a coronary bypass last year. Bob was 62 years old, he had another son, my daddy's younger brother Hank. Hank was married with a son Cooper. Cooper was in college and he was studying History. Hank worked as a tax accountant.

I had two older sisters, Kellie Lynn 36, and Betsy 32. Kellie Lynn had two sons Jeffrey and Jaiden, she and her husband of 10 years Jake were in the middle of a nasty divorce. Jake was always jealous of my other guys around my sister because she was so pretty. Kellie Lynn had blonde hair and big breasts like me, she was also a big partier in her youth, that is how she met Jake. My sister partied hard, she did everything from cocaine to ecstasy to multiple men in one night. She straightened out once Jeffrey was born however Jake never did. He was still partying and doing drugs. My sister was a fighter and she was determined to make the marriage work until she found out that Jake cheated on her with a slutty waitress.

Shortly after walking out on Jake, my sister met Frank and now they have been dating for one and a half years. Frank worked as a computer technician and he was smarter than most of the guys Kellie Lynn brought home. Frank had a daughter from a previous relationship Lulu who was Jaiden's age. Jake was giving my sister a really hard time with the divorce. Betsy married her boyfriend Kyle out of highschool, they were really in love. Kyle decided to enlist in the army and he would be away for months at a time. Betsy spent her time volunteering at the homeless shelter. They had a three year old son Evan, last year Kyle was killed when his unit was ambushed before the miracle battle of Gog and Magog that allowed the Israelis to rebuild their temple.

Prior to the Rapture I had just gotten engaged to the most wonderful man in the world Craig. He was everything that I wanted in a man, he had dark hair, blue eyes, he worked as a computer programmer for a major security firm. My daddy had a problem with him because when I started dating him, he was still married to his wife Jane. Craig confided to me that they were separated and that it was just taking a long time for the divorce to go through. Although I learned recently that Craig did not file for divorce until 5 months after we started going out. Craig's mother Meredith hated me, she was loyal to his exwife. If she had just gotten past the circumstances she could have seen what a great couple we were. Craig was an only child and he was his mother's baby.

My best friend since fourth grade Courtney was going to be my maid of honor. Courtney was like a sister to me, we did everything together. She was married to an NFL football player and she was currently 7 months pregnant with their first child. Rex was a religious guy, a born again type and all he did was talk about Jesus. I was disappointed that I could not go to the bars with Courtney any more but Kellie Lynn would do that with me anyway. I went with Courtney the day before to pick out bridesmaid dresses for my wedding. She was going to be my maid of honor and my sisters, Jennifer and Krystal another friend of mine from highschool were going to be my bridesmaids.

The night before Craig, Courtney and I all went to my parents house for dinner. Kellie Lynn and Frank were there as was Betsy. Daddy managed to get in jabs about how we were disgracing the sanctity of marriage blahblahblah. Kellie Lynn actually started to argue with him, she loved to argue. "It's my life Daddy and I want to be with Frank not Jake and Lucy and Craig are in love give them a break."

"I know princess but I just wish that your generation would take matrimony a little more seriously."

"I know Daddy and I swear to you we will all do our best to make it work." Kellie Lynn said

In private Mama had told Kellie Lynn repeatedly to divorce Jake, he was bringing her and their boys down. "You are not happy with him, I am sick of you coming here with bloodshot eyes."

When Kellie Lynn announced that she was leaving Jake, Mama popped open a bottle of champagne. She never liked Jake, he was a construction worker, he did not talk like he was educated, he dressed bad, his hair was messy. Even Daddy did not yell at her for leaving him, he had a problem with his daughter having sex with Frank while she was technically still married to Jake. After the heated words we all made up, no one cursed in my family, no one held grudges. Daddy used to say that grudges were the devil's nectar.

I was never more happy than I was right before the Rapture happened, I seemingly had my whole life ahead of me. I spent the night at Craig's house. I had a little chihuahua named Chica, I adopted her two years ago when I was still dating Danny. Chica was the other love of my life. On my Facebook page there are 500 pictures of my dog. I had the automatic feeder on so Chica had enough food for the night. I could turn the feeder on from my phone. I remember telling Craig that I couldn't wait to start having children with him. That night we did not use protection. We just snuggled together and my heart was full of love and happiness. Then just like a thief in the night it was all taken away from me.

The next day I woke up and the clock said it was 9 am. Craig had already left for work. I showered had a granola bar and locked up. I had the misfortune of having a Mercedes that day. I took the car that my daddy bought me as a birthday present 5 years ago and I drove to the toystore to get my nephew Jeffrey a birthday present. His birthday was in a few days and of course I put off getting the gift until the last minute. I better get him something good because his parents are getting divorced. Mama booked a movie theater for the party, his entire class was invited. Daddy had bought him an X Box and Mama bought him10 games for it.

I finally decided on a Lego Star Wars playset. After I bought Jeffrey's gift I went to the supermarket and bought only my new diet friendly food I weighed 132 pounds and that was unacceptable, my goal was to be 115 pounds for the wedding. Weddings are something that you immortalize forever, in Mama's wedding video she has big arms because she was 4 months pregnant with Kellie Lynn at the time. She told that story over and over throughout my youth. Whenever she would go on a diet we would too. I went a whole year without having sugar.

Mama was very obsessed with her looks, after she hit 40 she got a ton of expensive cosmetic surgery. My mama and grandma looked the same age. In her youth Tiffany was one of the prettiest girls around, all the guys wanted to date her. She was very smart, she could have went on to college and graduate school but all she wanted was a diamond ring. Tiffany met Robert when she was 16, she snuck into a college party with a friend, what she first noticed about my daddy was his wavy brown hair and his muscular physique. Daddy said the first thing he noticed was Mama's chest, he joked that it took him 5 minutes to even have a good look at her face which thankfully was also perfect. The factor that separated Robert from being a fun little boytoy was that he was an aspiring doctor.

I was in the car with my granola bars and dog food which looked really good to someone who was now a borderline anorexic until her wedding in September. Than I could binge yeah that will get me through this hell. I had the Top 40 station on and Katy Perry's Dark Horse was playing. My clock read 1:15, I got a text from Courtney that she was free for dinner tonight and she was so hungry from the baby. It was a boy and he had an appetite like his father. Courtney was making 3 am trips to McDonalds, she never ate that stuff before the pregnancy. We were going to get Courtney and baby Damian a steak.

I noticed that my radio went out "It's a fucking Mercedes, can't they make anything right!" I whined and then I decided to text Courtney. I am not going to get into an accident because I texted and drove, I pulled over and I texted "My car sucks LOL"

Pulling over saved my life as I was getting ready to drive home to Chica the car behind me just swerved out of control and hit another car. I took out my cellphone and dialed 911 but there was no service. "What the fuck is happening!" I whined

I got back in my car and I decided to go back to my apartment. As I continued to drive I saw a 12 car pileup "Fucking insane" I said "Alot of people are driving impaired today."

I was a block away from my apartment and I started thinking where the fuck are the first responders they should be here. I saw a man and a woman by the roadside they looked upset, normally I never check on strange people I don't know unless their bleeding. Something made me go over there.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Our daughters vanished into thin air." The man said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"One minute they are in the backseat and the next they are gone." The woman said

"I am sure that we can sort this out." I said to them

Another woman walked towards us, she was older she had gray hair. She was Jaiden's teacher.

"Mrs. Moorington are you alright?" I asked her

"Harold disappeared, we were taking a walk in the park and he vanished."

"This couple claims that their daughters also disappeared." I said

"Now I know where there are." Mrs. Moorington said

"Where are they?" the distraught mother asked

"They are in heaven, Harold always told me that this would happen, I just never believed him." She kneels and starts praying.

"Was it the Rapture John?" the woman asked

"We go to church every Sunday with our girls, it was probably the Muslims."

That idea actually made more sense then the Rapture, a few years ago they carried out a cyanide attack on the DC subway system and the people actually vaporized. There was nothing, their pain must have been enormous. The Muslims in the Middle East were nearly defeated but the building of the Third Temple over their precious Dome of the Rock could have pushed them over the edge and they could have just coordinated a last effort jihad. It could not be the Rapture.

On my way back to my apartment I heard people screaming in pain and crying. Some people had missing limbs from car wrecks, others were holding baby blankets and car seats. Those bastards did it this time and they better pay for it. I had to use the stairs because the elevator was out. I was panting after the 3rd floor I was so fucking out of shape. The price of beauty, because of the stress I let myself have two caramel granola bars and a cup of skim milk. I packed an overnight bag and I took Chica and went downstairs so that I could go to my mother's. I saw Susan Dixon my neighbor and she was crying. She had a 5 year old named Casey, her boyfriend walked out on her before he was born.

"Lucy why did Jesus take my son from me?" Susan said crying

"Don't jump to the wrong conclusion, you are a good person and you do not deserve this none of us do." It bothered me that many of the missing were children and I had not seen one child since the attack.

"Do you have someone that you can call?" I asked her

"My mom and I don't get along and my dad is not in the picture." Susan said

"How about your boyfriend Kris do you know where he is?"  
"He's at work."

"Wait until he comes home and I am sure the power will come back on soon."

"Okay" Susan said

Poor Susan I thought and then I realized that my nephews could be among the missing. I ran downstairs with Chica and I got in my car and drove. "Please God let them be here" I said

"Please God hear me spare my family please."

As I was driving I saw two planes crashing into each other . It was scary I couldn't wait unti I got to Mama's and I saw that my family was safe. The boys must all be so scared, What if Jeffrey or Jaiden got vaporized? Poor Kellie Lynn, poor Betsy if any one of my nephews are gone, I can't think like that I need to get there and put my fears to rest.

If there was a terror attack then the person responsible is President Vasquez. This is all his fault. In 2020 another unknown had a surprise victory over the Republican president. His name was Antonio Vasquez he was a left wing socialist radical even by the liberals standards, he was the son of Mexican immigrants. His father was a drug dealer and many compared him to Kennedy. He was really white looking and he had no accent. He graduated Columbia Law school and became Senator of New York. He won by a miracle, no one thought he could even get the party nomination. He also had the endorsement of Pope Peter II who was an outspoken globalist who wanted a global redistribution of wealth guided by the Catholic Church. There was a lot of voter fraud during this election and the media never investigated it because they agreed with Vasquez's toxic vision for America.

It was toxic, Vasquez made us form a North American Union which brought with it an open borders immigration policy. We now all used the dollar as our main currency and Spanish, English and French became our official languages. The union was a welcome bailout for Canada's healthcare system but now they were being swarmed by Mexicans and Americans looking for work. The media made it sound like it was the meeting of Hitler and Mussolini before we knew they were evil. Vasquez passed a law making all abortion legal and made the taxpayers fund late term abortions for poor people. The Born Alive Law was repealed, prostitution was legalized and hookers were given free condoms but had mandatory STD screenings. I guess that was a good thing.

The problem with the open borders law was it made every lie and scare tactic that politicians used about immigrants true. I never appreciated the rigid process that the INS did to ensure that only the good immigrants got to come to the US. We were getting all of Mexico's violent criminals, all of their lazy people climbed up for our social programs, assistance became entitlement overnight. Immigration from South America and Asia ended because now we were getting too many Mexicans. These people loved to riot, and the number of overdoses from drugs sky rocketed. A lot of these guys were drug dealers from other parts of South America they used the open borders to smuggle all the criminals from South America in. We were really scared of terrorists sneaking in that way. Mama blamed the open borders for the attack. This policy was only put in place to justify UN control of the borders and the mark. The number of Mexican immigration quadrupled and the hard working people who used to come here were stuck in their home countries.

The most controversial act that Vasquez passed was the Euthanasia Rights Act. This law legalized assistant suicide for terminally ill people all over the North American continent. Most of the people who were euthanized were Alzheimer patients in their early phases who opted not to let their minds slowly deteriorate into death. I never had a problem with allowing dying people to control when they die but unfortunately this allowed the UN to pass a decree that allowed anyone mildly depressed to have an assisted suicide. This included the mentally ill and anyone 16 and up. The only thing that Vasquez did not pass was national healthcare which was surprising. He was one of Satan's 10 kings and it would have made no sense to implement a time consuming national override of our healthcare system. That should have been a clue for us all that the Rapture was going to happen.

Antonio Vasquez was the worse president that America ever had and it was clear to all of us educated people that he worked for Pope Peter II not us. Peter II was not a man of morality, he was 60 years old, he was rather young for a pontiff and he had a 25 year old girlfriend Frieda who was a Victoria's Secret supermodel. Priests were given the right to have sex in 2021 but they were forbidden from marriage thus the law made it so they would live in sin

I finally arrived at my parents giant suburban mansion. I knocked on the door and I saw my hysterical mother crying. "You're alive, thank God!"

"Mama what is going on?"

"Probably a terror attack brought on by our dumb open borders policy." Mama said

"Idiosy rules this world, stupid hippie nutjobs they damned us all!" Mama whailed

"Mama how about Daddy and the rest of our family?" I asked

"Your dad is gone, we were having a cup of tea and discussing your wedding arrangements. I asked him if he wanted the lobster or the crab and he disappeared."

"Mama no, not daddy." We hugged

I saw that Kellie Lynn was passed out on my parents couch.

"Is she drunk?" I asked mama

"She was taking the boys here before her dinner with Frank and they disappeared."

"Both of them?" I asked

Mama nodded her head "NO!, Mama why us, what did we do?"  
"Nothing dear, we did absolutely nothing, whoever did this will be punished."

"How about Betsy and Evan?" I asked

"We don't know she is not answering her cellphone."

"I love those boys like they are my own Mama, please let them be alive somewhere."

"We are not going to know anything about the rest of our family until the communications are restored." Mama said she then poured me a cup of red wine.

At 8pm Kellie Lynn was awake and Mama was making the bacon in the fridge before it spoiled.

"It's not fair that my boys were taken." Kellie Lynn said, I cradled her head and I said that she did not do anything to bring this fate on herself. This was surely the work of fanatics trying to save their violent animal like way of life. "At least now the UN can formally outlaw Islam, this is the straw that filled up the cup of political correctness and tolerance to overflow."

"If your father was here he would tell us not to be angry that anger causes unhappiness and it is better to let go of your burdens. But those fuckers vaporized him."

Chica needed a walk so I took out her leash and walked her around the block. I saw that someone was trying to steal my Mercedes I screamed at him to stop. He pulled a gun on me and fired the bullet narrowly missed my head. Chica barked after the man. Looking back where I am now, I wish that the bullet killed me maybe then I would have had a chance to go to heaven or at the very least I would not be in the lake of fire burning in agony for all eternity. I saw Frank coming towards me he took his pistol out and shot the man in the back as he proceeded to flee in my car.

I saw the man lying in the street, the black hoodie was no longer blocking his face. I checked his pulse he was dead, I checked his ID his name was James Smith, he was only 18, he wasn't even old enough to drink. He was a little younger than my cousin Cooper. I ran inside with Chica while Frank moved the body.

"What's wrong?" Kellie Lynn asked

"Your boyfriend shot the guy who was trying to steal my car."  
"Thank God" she said

Mama hugged me "I heard gunshots"

"I almost died Mama"

"Come on I baked a cake, strawberry short cake. Sugar free with egg whites but still tastes good."

"I love you Mama."

How did my upper middle class suburban neighborhood turn into a war zone in the blink of an eye? The Rapture is a free pass for the faithful and for the rest of us it's a test, a sick, sadistic test. Why do people act like animals whenever we remove law and order? The truth is we are animals, vile disgusting animals and that is why Lucifer would not bow to man. The ones worthy of God's grace the elect the so called elect they were rescued and the rest are punished for not being perfect.

All of us drank heavily that night maybe if we drank enough we would forget that we were living in Hell. The next day I remember that my head was pounding, we all had a slice of strawberry shortcake. Frank went out every fifteen minutes to make sure no one was causing trouble. Frank was a staunch member of the NRA, he owned about 12 guns, only 1 of them was legal but that was only because of President Vasquez. Most of the homeowners did not have any guns and Mr. Cale and Mr. MacKeefe were going door to door looking for volunteers for the night watch. Frank revealed that his daughter and ex-girlfriend were also taken with no fear Frank volunteered hoping he could take his grief out on whoever came his way.

Mrs. Pann Mama's next door neighbor showed up to make sure that we were alright. She was convinced that the disappearances were caused by extra terrestrials. "What Muslim terrorist has the power to kill worldwide? None it's an alien invasion and our government is covering it up." Normally I would have laughed in her face but none of us had a clue what had caused it. "Did you hear about Zoey Dorian?" Mrs. Pann asked

The Dorians were Mama's neighbors from across the street they were a nice family, Rick was a reporter for the newspaper, his wife Lesley was a paralegal, their daughter Zoey was 16 and their son Mike was 11.

"What about her?" I asked

"Yesterday she got into a car accident about a block away from here she was killed instantly. The other car had no driver. I saw the wreckage on my way home from shopping yesterday.

"Was she in the car?" I asked

"She was all bloody"  
"She was just lying there. Poor thing."

"What about her parents?" I asked

"I knocked on their door and no one was home."  
"That poor family." Mama said

"She had just gotten her learners permit." Kellie Lynn said

Another neighbor of mama's Bud Lawrence was a handsome man in his early thirties he was always a cheerful fellow, he was an accountant for a big firm. He had a plain looking wife Lisa and two daughters who were just adorable. I never cared for Lisa, I always found her to be a self righteous bitch. I never understood why Bud did not go for someone better looking with a chest. It didn't matter now because Bud's entire family disappeared. Bud came over and asked us who we had lost and we told him that our dad and Kellie Lynn's sons vanished. Bud started kneeling and cursed God. After Bud's tantrum he told us what he thought had really happened to our loved ones.

A part of me always knew that this was the Rapture and what Bud had said confirmed my fears. Mama said that if it were the Rapture that we would have been taken too. We were what you would call holy rollers and every Sunday we would go to church. Church for us was really an excuse to socialize and show off our new outfits. Last week Mama wore this beautiful Prada dress that she had bought with a pearl necklace. I would spend about 40 minutes after the service talking to people I hardly really knew and complimenting them on either their attire or congratulating them on some milestone.

There was a reason that I did not get Raptured, there were many and I knew it. In highschool I smoked marijuana. I had sex a lot with guys I hardly knew. One time I went to a party and there was an older guy who was in college, I had sex with him and his friend. I talked my friend Krystal into getting an abortion after her boyfriend knocked her up, she did not want to carry it because she was afraid of her parents finding out. I went with her and I held her hand. She was 19 weeks. I drank a lot I still did. I cheated on my highschool boyfriend Rick with his best friend Fred. I technically started dating my fiancee when he was separated from his wife so I guess that is adultery. I shoplifted lipstick 5 times when I was 16.

Kellie Lynn taught me how to do my makeup when I was 11. She gave me birth control when I was 13 and she shop lifted a lot more than I did. Kellie Lynn drank, she did drugs, she smoked and she partied a lot. After she got married she straightened out for her sons. She was in hell right now I think we all were but she was separated from her sons and that pain was worse than what I was feeling. I would kill to feel like that again now in this fire I am not even human, no one even tries to comfort us. They treat us all with equal disdain, when we took the mark the sins of the Beast became our sins. I am the same as a man who murdered countless innocence and slaughtered many martyrs all because they would not denounce the one who is doing this to us now. Does Daddy think of me? Does he pray for me? Or did he denounce me to the "Most High"? I am a human being with flaws and sins and I never had a fucking chance and that does nothing to ease the eternal torment I feel now and forever.

Mama was always a very shallow very conceded person. She only cared about how others perceived her. Mama was a good wife and mother and everyone liked her I was actually surprised that Jesus didn't take her too. Betsy was the most genuine one out of all of us, she had a big heart. She worked with soup kitchens and worked as a special ed teacher. The children all loved her. She never judged us no matter what we did. Betsy did speak to me about dating a married man though. Out of me and Kellie Lynn I was made the godmother of her son. He was such a sensitive little boy, he was Betsy's whole world especially after her husband died. They were childhood sweethearts.

After lunch I saw that military tanks had arrived in the neighborhood. Mr. MacKeefe told the colonel that the neighborhood watch had the situation covered. They proceeded to argue back and forth. The colonel announced that we were under martial law, he explained that the Muslims had unleashed a worldwide nuclear pulse as a last jihad. He said that there was a mandatory 9 pm curfew no exceptions, he then said they were doing their best to get the power and WiFi back up.

At 5pm Craig came over, we hugged and cried. His mother and cousin Andrew were fine. Andrew had gotten into a minor fender bender before the event and he was not on the road at the time. If he was he would have died. Craig said that he saw a bunch of people handing out Bibles. Mama and Kellie Lynn started laughing "Now you know it wasn't the Rapture Lucy."

All we could do now was wait and see what would happen. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the Bible said, maybe they were wrong but they are never wrong. A week later the power went back on, Mama got into contact with her family and no one was missing or injured. Aunt Taylor cried when she heard about the boys. If there were a Rapture my Aunt Taylor would definitely get to go up because she was a saint. She was not very religious though and Mama actually yelled at her about that. She believed that good works were sufficient.

I walked into the living room and I found Jake in tears on the couch. Kellie Lynn had just told him that their boys were dead. They were hugging and reminiscing about the boys. He apologized for being a bad father and my sister told him that he was a good father he was the best father those boys could have had. He was just a bad husband. "It's not fair, why are we still here?" Jake said

My older sister was an opportunist, she could take advantage of any situation. She could have used Jake's vulnerability to get him to sign their divorce papers. I halfway expected her to do that but she did not want to exploit the deaths of her sons . Once upon a time Kellie Lynn and Jake were crazy about each other. Mama said that Jake was too poor for her, but he made up for that with his good looks and dashing personality. Jake worked as a mechanic, he was really good at it too. I felt bad for Jake now, his life had been shattered. He was never close to his mom who put him in foster care at 6 when he was too old for anyone to adopt him. He ran away a few times and he stole a car once. Jeffrey gave both of them a reason to grow up. Jaiden was born at a time when their marriage was really good. They both tried so hard but in the end old habits die hard.

The army was recruiting volunteers to got to foreign countries and restore order. I flirted with this one guy Byron, he looked like a basketball player. He was in the army, I shared how my brother in law served in Iraq and he opened up about the severity of the situation. This had been a global event and third world governments had collapsed overnight. Everywhere there was anarchy. The UN was struggling to help everybody. There was this one guy Bertram Riengold a Jewish politician from Germany four years ago he came out of nowhere and got elected Chancellor. He revitalized the German economy and got England to replace the pound with the Euro. He was an avid antiwar socialist and he ran the EU like Hitler ran Germany. Byron had heard this guy speak after the Rapture happened and he promised to help guide the world through the chaos and the turmoil.

In Mexico they actually had to put the fence back up and the funny part was it came from an executive order. Mama and Kellie Lynn were laughing but I just could not laugh at the misery that was now befalling us. Kellie Lynn tracked down Meg, Evan's preschool teacher she confirmed that all the kids in her class and Betsy and some other parents had vaporized. Meg was grieving her own husband and daughter and told her it was the Rapture.

It was too easy I had just had confirmation that Riengold was the antichrist. I did not really pay attention to US politics let alone international politics. After the power went back on I finally saw the antichrist for the first time. Riengold was a handsome man, he had sunny blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing an Armani suit and had a gold watch. He explained that we had been victims of a worldwide terror attack which had been perpetrated by desperate Muslims launching their final jihad. All the men had been rounded up and executed by the UN security force. Riengold laid out a new platform for global cooperation during this time of turbulence and tribulation. He then apologized for the ineffectiveness of the UN in controlling the anarchists mobs in Africa and South America.

He announced that he wanted to establish a global army for the UN to control. It would be made up of men and women from every corner of the world. He announced that law and order had finally been restored globally and encouraged everyone to hand over their guns. In what we all thought was a no brainer Riengold formally outlawed the religion of Islam for it's dangerous theology. Little did we know that this would be used to go after Christians later. Bertram came off as kind and sincere and when I heard him I felt hope for the first time in months. He did not say that he was taking over, he just wanted to help. I should have known that this was just a ploy to manipulate us into liking him. Bertram had a wife who was standing with him during the press conference, her name was Ava. She was a Lutheran and her family had ties to the Nazi Party, her great great great grandfather and two of her uncles were members. There was a picture of one of her uncles with Adolf Hitler that Bertram's opponent used against him.

Riengold had four daughters ages 9, 7, 5,3 Sophia, Deidre, Katrina and Annika "Anni". All of his daughters looked adorable, especially Anni. He wanted to get everyone back to work but now they would be working for peace, unity and prosperity. Riengold was not even the head of the UN, that honor went to Michael Hodges who was raised in England and was the son of two business people. I thought that Hodges might be the antichrist, he wanted the UN to take over politically in the US but Riengold actually talked him out of making any demands.

My cousin Cooper had volunteered to help the UN forces police the world I mean restore law and order. A month after the events I was stuck having another meeting with Meredith Prescot. This woman was a witch. She did not care that I was grieving for half my family. She just made digs like I was not good enough for her precious Craig. My friend Courtney had been Raptured, her husband in addition to being a football player was religious and he converted her. At least she would not have to feel the pain of being separated from her late term unborn baby. I had managed to get into contact with her mother, she was grieving her daughter and her grandchild, it would have been her first. She talked to me about Riengold and how he was saving us all and how she agreed with everything he said. Her husband, her son and her younger daughter Kate were still there. Kate was devastated by her sister being Raptured. She was a cute kid, I used to help Courtney babysit her. Kate was 21, she had just graduated college and was helping the army hand out food rations in Ecuador. Justin was Courtney's older brother, he was a tattoo artist in LA he had a girlfriend. With Courtney gone Kate wanted to get in touch with me because I was all she had left of her.

Many women were raped during the month of darkness many more women were having unprotected sex. There was a lot of global pressure to get the abortion clinics up and running. On the TV they were advertising for nurses to work at Planned Parenthood, they were promised triple their pay. Conservative politicians went on TV complaining that they were giving the procedure to anyone any age no questions asked. Liberals were yelling that the UN was subsidizing the abortions and that this threatened our national sovereignty. Many politicians on both sides were speaking out against the new global government and a third party emerged called the National Patriot Party. It was a movement that wanted to make sure that our politicans did not sell America out to the UN. The goal of this party was to maintain national government and to stop the UN from dictating to the government. I actually signed a petition for that party as did Mama and everyone we knew.

I remember one morning Craig said something that resonated with me "What the fuck does the UN care about whether our citizens get abortions?"

Craig and I were both prolife, I became prolife after my nephew Jeffrey was born. It was a miracle and I felt guilty about helping Krystal kill her baby. I said a prayer to the rosary over it but I guess that wasn't good enough for Jesus. He had a rigorous standard, I feel like I never had a chance. If If I had been born ten years before the Rapture or even twelve years before I would have been Raptured. God damned me to Hell by making me a part of this generation. Do you know how hard it is to accept Jesus heart and soul? I accepted his sovereignty, I accepted him as my lord, I prayed, I went to church but in my heart I was never a Christian.

Three months after the disappearances, we gathered the whole family together and had a memorial for our loved ones at Our Lady of the Immaculate Heart Church. Kate came and we talked about Courtney and what a great person she was. Courtney was fucking lucky she had married the right guy. The Courtney that I grew up with was a shallow girl who liked going to Mexico and getting high. Kellie Lynn and Frank announced that they were expecting a baby. They ran out of birth control and decided to go for it. Mama said that their baby was a blessing from God.

On September 21, Craig and I got married as scheduled. I was not the glowing bride that I thought I would be, I weighed 111 pounds because of all the stress. My dress was a $3,000 custom designed gown it was very long at the bottom, at the top it was embedded with pearls. I was wearing white pearls that Grandma Rose gave me. My hair was curled and in an updo. I looked like a princess but I felt rotten. Craig looked dashing in his tuxedo, we looked like dolls and it was like God was just playing with us. There was no joy in the ceremony I remember it like the rolling of a film. Kate was one of my bridesmaids and Kellie Lynn was my maid of honor. At my wedding reception all we could discuss was President Vasquez and Chancellor Riengold. Mama and Rose loved Riengold but they thought that Vasquez was trying to use him as another American puppet. Cooper talked about how tough it was to rebuild these countries and said that the UN was going to use this to make a big power grab. Everyone knows it but no one wants to do anything.

On October 31, 2022 Riengold confirmed my worse fears by announcing that he had worked out a peace agreement between Israel and Palestine. Israel would be granted full control over all of Palestine for a period of 7 years and then the UN would partition the land depending on the former Muslims. Israel had already rebuilt their temple a year earlier after a go ahead from the US following their stunning victory in the Battle of Gog and Magog. The treaty was still being finalized by Israeli and UN representatives but it was expected to be ratified soon.

What Riengold did not tell us was that he was working on a new Global Constitution which would include in it an exemption for Israel. Our President had sold us down the river in favor of global socialism. Kellie Lynn felt really sad because usually she would take the boys trick or treating. She could not even drink to forget her problems because of the baby. On Christmas we hung up the stocking for everybody. Grandma Rose and Aunt Taylor reminisced about everybody. Jennifer, Kellie Lynn and I caught up on everything. Jennifer was a big fan of Riengold and loved that someone was doing the right thing for once.

In my family, we never voted Democrat even before the party became polluted with socialism and white privilege. Many people like us found the idea of a merger with the UN appealing because it would limit the power of the electorate. Our country now the North American Union had become n entitlement state, we had spent so much money on waste. Riengold was a man who seemingly could lead us out of the hole our irresponsible citizens dug us into. Riengold promised us jobs, he promised us protection and he promised us an age of peace and unity. Everything would be split evenly, plus Riengold was so good looking. Over the next few months over 50 riots broke out nationwide. Mexico was in shambles and Vasquez was threatening to tear the fence down again, in Mexico everyone ran up there from South America to get here. They were doing mass killings in South America in order to make the population more compliant. We did not learn this for another 2 years. We thought based on the media coverage that they wanted to cause trouble. We could not take anymore refugees. Riengold promised to control the immigration between countries which basically meant that you needed papers and visas to travel anywhere in the US and around the world. Papers would eventually be replaced with the mark.

Hard core left wingers were fans of the idea of a world government. They liked the idea of global order and redistribution. The one world religion was necessary to unite the people who did not know better. These are the explanations that experts gave for why we consented to the UN 10 Confederation but I think it was because of Riengold. He charming, he was sincere he had a family, he was the whole package you want in a politician. When he spoke English he spoke it in a refined British accent. He was the perfect man who took advantage of a perfect situation to sell us Hell on Earth and Hell later.

January 1, 2027 was a new beginning for us all. Kellie Lynn and her boyfriend Frank announced they were expecting a girl, Craig and I were living with Mama and the treaty that would end the world was about to be enacted. A week ago President Vasquez announced that the US would surrender it's sovereignty to the new world government. The global Constitution had been revealed publicly and it called for the confiscation of all firearms world wide. We were now going have 75 percent of our income taxed but poor people had to pay too. There was no more entitlement system. Forty percent of our tax dollars would go to our region's government and the other sixty would go to the UN. We were all required to turn over all of our nuclear weapons to the UN.

We were now all using one universal currency which was the dollar, Riengold picked our dollar over the Euro which he fought so hard for in the past. The educational institutions were now going to be run by the UN. I have to say that Riengold actually did a good job, there was a .000001 percent illiteracy rate worldwide. The healthcare system did not suck and I did not even have to wait in line. The people who opted to live were healthy and cancer and AIDS were eradicated and medical science could cure every genetic disorder. Riengold and his kings had made a deal with the devil in exchange for power. I and billions of others would make a deal with the devil to live in this paradise.

As I turned towards my mother I saw that she was crying. "Whats wrong Mama?"

"It's the end of our world, our way of life."

Craig said "No it's the beginning of a better world, a better life."

Riengold went on TV with Pope Peter II and announced that Catholicism was now the official religion of the new world government. It will be the only religion tolerated by the new society accept for Judaism which is exempt according to the treaty. Hindus and Buddhist still practiced their religion but they had to pay a separate tax to the church we all did. We had to pay 10 percent of our incomes to the official church, in all we were losing 85 percent of our incomes, our sovereignty and our leverage but we were all in love with the guy doing it to us.


End file.
